Goku vs. Vegeta
|TitleImage = Episode 30.jpg |Series = DBZ |Number = 30 |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = December 13, 1989 |Previous = Lesson Number One |Next = Saiyan Sized Secret }} Goku vs. Vegeta is the thirtieth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Genkai o Koeta Atsui Tatakai! Gokū Tai Bejīta" (限界を超えた熱い戦い! 悟空対ベジータ). The episode first aired on December 13, 1989. Its original American air date was May 3rd, 1997. Summary Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to return to Kame House. He then tells Vegeta that he knows of a better place to fight and Vegeta tells him to lead, the way as Gohan and Krillin watch them. As they are flying, Goku watches Vegeta out of his peripheral vision and wonders how powerful Vegeta really is. Back at the other battlefield, Krillin tells Gohan they should go to Kame House. Gohan agrees, though he seems somewhat reluctant to do so. Krillin puts his hands on his shoulders and reassures the boy, who seems happily reassured and they fly off with Krillin telling Gohan that his mother will be pretty happy to see him after all that time. Goku finally arrives at Gizard Wasteland, a rocky wasteland he deems suitable for their battle, and he and Vegeta land. Vegeta offers Goku a proposition, offering that they could work together and take over the world. Goku refuses, using Vegeta's Killing of Nappa as a reason for not trusting him, as he is an example of how Vegeta treats his partners. Vegeta merely smirks and states that Goku had his chance and prepares to fight him. A short distance away, a loose rock slips, making Goku jump into action and attack Vegeta. The battle begins and the two exchange a flurry of blows, each seemingly equal to the other. Vegeta finally lands a good blow to Goku's jaw and sends him flying. Goku stops himself in mid-air, only to be sneak-attacked from behind by Vegeta's Cosmic Cannon. Although he manages to dodge the blow at the last second, the blast destroys Goku's shirt. Vegeta seems to be gaining the upper hand in the battle and is extremely sure that he will win. But Goku just would not give up and keeps on going. As Vegeta begins to overpower Goku, Goku resorts to using the Kaio-ken. While this does give Goku the upper hand for a while, not even this is enough to defeat Vegeta. Vegeta states that the technique is a nice trick, but he notes that he has also faced something similar to it before. Goku seems morbidly optimistic in spite of it all, saying that he likes the challenge. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Bulma, Master Roshi, and the others are trying to look into Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball to see what is going on in the battle between Goku and Vegeta. Nothing happens though, and when Bulma asks why, Baba responds by yelling that it is because of Bulma hitting it around earlier. When they begin to argue, Master Roshi intervenes by saying that the interference may not be the crystal ball itself, but the energy being put off by Goku and Vegeta's battle may be messing up the Earth's energy, and the Crystal Ball's along with it. Bulma gets an idea and says they should check the scouter Krillin got from Raditz for her in order to find out what is going on. She puts it on, presses the button that turns it on and, when she looks at the screen, she says she sees two huge power levels due west. Chi-Chi is dismayed, believing that this means that Krillin and Gohan are both dead, when in reality, they are both headed to Kame House, albeit with their power levels kept low to keep them from being discovered. Vegeta mocks Goku, asking if that was all he could do. Vegeta powers himself up as dark storm clouds gather overhead and rocks begin floating up into the air. Pillars of rocks collapse and Vegeta is surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shakes and the air is crackling with all of the energy floating around. Goku is shocked by such amazing power and even seems to begin feeling worried. Somewhere else, blond Launch is sitting on a bar-stool, a drink in hand, while she is listening to the news of the battle over the radio. The bartender turns off the news, disappointed that he may never know what happens. He then notice Launch, who seems to be very drunk, and yells at her not to fall asleep there. Having little other choice, Goku decides to push his body beyond its limits by using the Kaio-ken x3. Trivia *Exactly 200 episodes later, Goku and Vegeta have their second fight. *In this episode, Master Roshi calls Vegeta by his name before he even knows his name. *this is blone Launch's final appearance in the series Gallery Launch 01.jpg|Launch, drunk in a bar Launch 04.jpg|Launch watches as hordes of crows flee from the rampage caused by the battle of Goku and Vegeta Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z